The Last Hope/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading. *Half Moon, Owl Feather, Broken Shadow, Slant, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf meet. **Bluestar tells them they have to prepare for the end, and the Clans will make their own choices. *Slant asks who the fourth cat in the prophecy is, and Broken Shadow responds that it must be soon. *Midnight and Rock join them. *They say they will stand beside those they cared for. *Midnight tells them it might be the end of everything, the last sunrise. * Ivypool's point of view. * Ivypool is training Birchfall and Redwillow in The Dark Forest. * Tigerstar comes with Mapleshade and tells the clan cats to go back to their nests, the senior Dark Forest warriors are having a meeting. * Ivypool asks if she can stay, but Tigerstar refuses. When the Dark Forest cats leave, Ivypool follows them to the meeting. * The Dark Forest cats discuss the battle, but Ivypool can't see. * Dovewing wakes Ivypool up after the meeting, and Ivypool is frustrated with her. * Jayfeather's point of view. * It is the night of the half-moon. ** Jayfeather wants to go to the Moonpool, but he is not allowed. He leaves the camp. * Firestar follows him out of the hollow and tells him he knows that it's frustrating. **Jayfeather confides that the Clans seem so eager to think he's a murderer because of his heritage. *Yellowfang appears and chastises him for for thinking he was so important. She then insists that he needs to find the fourth warrior. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Jayfeather goes to the Moonpool despite being told not to ** Brambleberry visits him and tells him the Clans must unite ** He sees Brokenstar, who shows him some of the warrior training in the Dark Forest, including Birchfall, Breezepelt, Tigerheart, Icewing, and Beetlewhisker * Mothwing is at the Moonpool when Jayfeather wakes up ** He explains to her about the coming Dark Forest Battle, and how they need to unite the Clans * Mothwing tells him that she will help * Lionblaze's point of view. * Lionblaze shares a mouse with Hollyleaf . * Lionblaze goes on a hunting patrol with Cinderheart , Blossomfall , and Thornclaw . ** Blossomfall trips and gets stuck in a bramble and sprains her shoulder. ** The patrol hunts a while longer then returns to camp. * Dovewing's point of view. * Dovewing accidentally wanders very close to the ShadowClan border ** Tigerheart tells his Clanmates it was just a rabbit although they insist they smelled ThunderClan * Dovewing agrees to meet Tigerheart at the border that night. * Ivypool's point of view. * Dovewing informs Ivypool that she thinks she is the fourth cat * The Dark Forest visitors meet to practice battle moves in daylight * There is a skirmish at ThunderClan border with WindClan because Brackenfur accuses Harespring and others of crossing the border * Jayfeather's point of view. * Jayfeather is practicing with Briarlight by asking her to reach a pebble. * Jayfeather goes to talk to Mothwing. * Brightheart announces to Jayfeather that she's expecting a new litter of kits, and Jayfeather snapps at her, telling that she was going to have kits at the worst possible time. * Lionblaze's point of view. * In order to prove to Cinderheart that his destiny didn't rule over him, Lionblaze picked a fight with a ShadowClan patrol, and let Ratscar tear him apart. * Dovewing's point of view. * Blackstar and several other warriors come to ThunderClan to speak with Firestar * Ivypool's point of view. * Special patrols in all of the clan's territory starts. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Lionblaze's point of view. * Dovewing's point of view. * Ivypool's point of view. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Lionblaze's point of view. * Jayfeather's point of view. *Jayfeather, Kestrelflight, Willowshine, and Littlecloud have decided to try to unite the four leaders *Jayfeather realizes that Firestar is the fourth cat * Dovewing's point of view. *Brightheart has had her kits: Snowkit, Dewkit, and Amberkit. *The four leaders converge in ThunderClan territory * Lionblaze's point of view. * Firestar tells the Clan that the Dark Forest is going to attack, and that Ivypool was spying there. * Cinderheart chooses the path of a warrior and to be with Lionblaze, letting Cinderpelt be free * Jayfeather's point of view. * Ivypool is training the Clan Dark Forest moves. * Jayfeather lets Leafpool work as a medicine cat for the battle. * Dovewing's point of view. * The battle starts. * Molepaw and Cherrypaw are missing. * Dovewing's point of view. * The Dark Forest cats attack the camp. *Blackstar loses a life, and the ShadowClan camp is being overrun. **Lionblaze, Graystripe, and the ShadowClan cats go to ShadowClan. * Lionblaze's point of view. * He notices that Graystripe is becoming old. * More Dark Forest warriors attack ShadowClan. * Some Ancients and Midnight come to help ShadowClan. * Blackstar kills Redwillow, a traitor. * Lionblaze kills Shredtail. * Lionblaze and Graystripe go back to ThunderClan. * Ivypool's point of view. * Ivypool goes to WindClan with Blossomfall, Mousewhisker, Birchfall, Thistleclaw, Applefur, Breezepelt, and Snowtuft. * Ivypool tells the Clan cats to attack the Dark Forest warriors. * Ivypool is ambushed by Snowtuft, Hawkfrost, and Thistleclaw. * Hollyleaf helps Ivypool and drives Hawkfrost away. **Hollyleaf then collapses afterwards and is carried by Tigerheart and Ivypool towards ThunderClan camp. * Dovewing's point of view. * Hollyleaf dies. * More Dark Forest cats attack the ThunderClan camp. * Ancients and Midnight come to help ThunderClan. * Breezepelt attacks Lionblaze, but Crowfeather attacks Breezepelt and sends him away. * StarClan cats come into the ThunderClan camp. * Mousefur is brutally murdered * Molepaw and Cherrypaw return. * The Clans are winning. * Spottedleaf is killed a second time by Mapleshade. * Ferncloud is killed by a black tom while protecting the kits * Brokenstar is killed for a second time by Yellowfang * The Dark Forest cats retreat. * Hawkfrost is attacked by Ivypool and killed by Brambleclaw * Dovewing's point of view. * Firestar and Tigerstar battle * Tigerstar dies for the second time * Firestar is triumphant * Firestar dies by a tree struck by lightning. * Brambleclaw becomes the new leader of ThunderClan with Squirrelflight as his deputy Category:Omen of the Stars Series Category:The Last Hope Category:Cliffnotes